Recent surveys showed an increasing trend of drug abuse, especially in teenager groups of Hong Kong and Shenzhen, and it seems to be spiraling out of control. Drug detection tests would be an important part of the drug control scheme. Blood test and urine test are the common methods in recent decades. The prominent disadvantages include collection complexity, dilution effects, faked sampling problems and short detection periods (less than 7 days).
Meanwhile, using hair specimens in abused drug detection would be preferred as supplemental evidence for determination of drug use. The first advantage of using hair as a specimen is that it could show the drug-taking history up to 1 year if the hair is longer than 12 cm. Second, embarrassment is avoided during collection of hair samples. It is therefore believed that hair drug tests would be a good alternative to using urine samples.
Ketamine (“K” as street name) is currently used as veterinary and human anesthetic. Ketamine is classified as an NMDA receptor antagonist. When ketamine is used as a recreational drug, it induces a “dissociative” status of the abuser (mind “separates” from the body). Ketamine abusers are often unconscious and unable to respond to physical stimulation. Furthermore, ketamine has damaging effects cardiovascular, respiratory and nervous systems.
Methadone is an artificial opiate derivate which has been used for the treatment of dependency of opiates such as heroin and morphine. Clinically, methadone is used to relieve severe chronic pain due to its long lasting action. Methadone is associated with respiratory depression, decreases in heart rate and blood pressure. Individuals who abuse methadone become tolerant and physically depend on methadone during withdrawal treatment.
Opiates include mono-acetylmorphine, morphine, codeine and heroin. Morphine is the abundant alkaloid found in opium and is a potent opiate analgesic compound to relieve severe pain. Morphine abuser can rapidly develop addiction, tolerance and psychological dependence.
Heroin (diacetylmorphine) is morphine alkaloid. Its street name is called “white powder”. Heroin is produced from acetylation of morphine. It is typically used as an analgesic drug to treat severe pain. Long term administration causes tolerance, physical dependence and hence addiction. Drug use by injection could cause risk in spreading of blood-bome disease such as AIDS. Heroin is rapidly metabolized into 6-monoacetylmorphine and morphine once administered. 6-monoacetylmorphine is targeted to monitor for abuse.
Cocaine is a powerful stimulant of the central nervous system and a topical anesthetic. Cocaine increases alertness, euphoria, energy and motor activity. Regular use of cocaine results to psychological dependence and addiction. Because cocaine is usually metabolized into the major metabolite benzoylecgonine (BE), BE is also included in the drug test of cocaine.
Amphetamines includes amphetamine, methamphetamine, MDMA and MDA. Amphetamine is a psycho-stimulant and produce wakefulness and medically used in the association with fatigue. Amphetamine has been limited to prescription use by FDA. The side effects of amphetamine use are mental fatigue, mental depression.
Methamphetamine is a psycho-stimulant of the amphetamine class of psychoactive drugs. Its street name often called “ice” or “speed” because of its crystal appearance. Methamphetamine has high potential for abuse and addiction. Its effects include hyperactivity, hallucinations and reduction in appetite. Long term use of methamphetamine associates with depression, suicide, violent behaviors and psychosis.
MDMA (3,4-methylenedioxy-N-methylamphetamine) belongs to amphetamine class of drug. It is widely known as “ecstasy”. The psychoactive properties of MDMA induce euphoria, increased energy, hyperactive, increased motivation, sexual assault and violent behaviors. MDMA will be metabolized into MDA (3,4-methylenedioxyamphetamine). MDMA and MDA are often quantified in the drug test in blood and urine.